


The Ritual Highway to Heaven [Podfic]

by pinafortuna



Series: Love Songs [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: The kiss he laid on Aziraphale's hand had been not only a gesture but some sort of proclamation:I am your own. Allow me to stay.





	The Ritual Highway to Heaven [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ritual Highway to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19560622) by [GiggleSnortBangDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead). 

> I apologize with every fiber of my being to Salt, Pepa, and the entire decade of the 90s, all of whom did nothing to deserve the first half minute of this recording.
> 
> (More seriously, when I read this for the first time, I felt as if I'd been hit. No Archive Warnings Apply TM, but if I've managed not to muck my job up completely, this should not be easy listening.)

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/va2h0lgeww6m929/The%20Ritual%20Highway%20to%20Heaven.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
